Make This Go On Forever
by Celestial Blue Light
Summary: Amour, confiance, dévouement, ou l'acceptation de la souffrance d'autrui. Loyauté, espérance. Embrasse-moi et fais durer ce moment pour toujours.


_Ce one-shot contient du spoil à propos du chapitre 102 du manga. Il se passe après la fin de FMA, selon une fin alternative, une nouvelle fois. J'ai écrit ce texte il y a peu de temps, et j'ai éprouvé un vif sentiment de frustration au cours de l'écriture, probablement dû à mon état actuel... Disons que j'ai commencé à l'écrire en étant relativement fatiguée, et cela a dû se ressentir dans mon style. Ce sentiment s'est estompé pour le moment. Je suis contente d'avoir pu achever le one-shot à temps. Il est inspiré d'une chanson de Snow Patrol, Make This Go On Forever. J'ai découvert cet artiste après avoir lu une fanfiction de Frip-Ouille sur ce site, inspirée de Set The Fire to the Third Bar, une très belle musique doublée d'un très bel écrit. Merci à cet auteur. Concernant le one-shot, Royai, comme d'habitude - les personnages paraîtront peut-être non-respectés, mais j'avais très envie de développer cette idée, notamment avec Riza Hawkeye. Le point de vue est celui de Roy. Si vous pouviez écouter la chanson si vous en avez le temps, ce serait bien, étant donné qu'elle s'accorde avec le récit et que certaines phrases sont tirées de ses paroles. Merci, et bonne lecture à vous._

**Disclaimer :** FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Make This Go On Forever appartient à Snow Patrol. J'écris dans un but non lucratif.

* * *

**Make This Go On Forever**

S'il te plaît.

N'adopte pas ce ton. Je t'en prie. J'entends ta voix vibrer dans l'air, s'atténuer, ne demeurant qu'un simple chuchotement parfois, et toute la tristesse du monde transparaît dans chacune de tes intonations.

J'ai beau te répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots, te dire ce que je pense sous toutes les formes, je sais parfaitement que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Il ne faut pas être intelligent pour le comprendre. La moindre de tes paroles, le moindre des tes mouvements ne sont clairement pas comme à l'accoutumée. Ils sont plus lents. Plus lourds. Cela ne se remarquerait pas en temps normal, et je suis peut-être le moins bien placé afin de répondre à cette question. Je suis pourtant celui qui te connaît le mieux. Tu es criante de vérité. Tout ton être explose de douleur.

Je ne le vois pas, je le sens. Lorsque tu te déplaces, tes pas irréguliers résonnent à mes oreilles. Tu t'arrêtes parfois. Tu sembles réfléchir. Puis tu te rapproches de moi, et tu t'assois à mes côtés, sans un mot. Le silence est alors pesant. Aucun de nous n'ose parler, et je sens ton malaise pénétrer ma peau comme un virus entêtant. Tes émotions sont palpables. Je te connais depuis si longtemps, nous avons tout partagé ensemble.

Il y a une chose que tu dois absolument comprendre. Même si tu refuses obstinément d'entendre raison, tu dois le savoir. Je ne peux pas te donner plus que ce que je possède. Je ne peux pas t'offrir plus que cela. Mon état actuel restera à jamais la seule chose que tu pourras avoir. Si je te dis cela, tu me répondras automatiquement que tu n'attends rien de moi. Je le sais, crois-moi. Mais je sais également que tu veux plus. Non, que tu mérites plus.

Oui. Tu prends le malheur du monde sur tes épaules et tentes d'expier nos propres crimes. Seulement, tu n'es pas la seule coupable. Nous le sommes tous. Et mon regard n'est pas uniquement subjectif. Tes capacités te mèneront loin, où que tu ailles. C'est un fait. Tu auras beau dire, tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu es douée. Bien plus qu'aucun d'entre nous.

En outre, nous attendons tous quelque chose de moi, et je ne veux pas paraître orgueilleux. Le sommet. La victoire. Le pouvoir. La paix. L'utopie. Nous avons consacré nos vies respectives à cela, et rien ne nous empêchera d'avancer. Il faudra que tu le comprennes. Tu n'as pas à conserver ma douleur. Tu n'as pas à porter le poids de notre péché commun. Rien ne doit t'obliger à garder vive cette souffrance en toi. Cette souffrance qui ne t'appartient pas. Cette souffrance qui est mienne. Je l'ai acceptée, je m'en suis émancipé, mais tu n'y es pas parvenue. Elle est restée enfouie au plus profond de toi. Elle brûle chacun de tes membres. Elle occulte toutes tes pensées. Elle t'obsède. Elle t'empêche de vivre.

Ce qu'il faut que tu saisisses, c'est que tu dois te laisser aller. Abandonner cette souffrance. T'en libérer. Tu tournes la situation sous ton propre point de vue et je ne peux pas y consentir. Cette histoire ne me désole pas autant qu'elle le devrait, même si c'est peut-être ton souhait actuel. Je ne peux pas m'attarder dans cet abîme. C'est une impasse. Cette voie n'aboutira nulle part. Tu dois te relever. Tu dois pardonner mon destin, et continuer de marcher. Tout accepter comme tu l'as fait avec toi-même et apprendre à vivre avec. C'est la seule solution. Vis avec cette souffrance.

La seconde chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Nous pouvons inventer tous les mensonges et construire toutes les illusions qui puissent exister, elles ne changeront jamais la réalité. Nous nous rapprochons et nous effleurons, sans être capable pour autant d'avouer la vérité. Nous avons passé plus d'une dizaine d'années ensemble, traversé maintes épreuves et vécu l'enfer côte à côte, nous nous sommes toujours soutenus l'un et l'autre. Personne d'extérieur ne pourrait imaginer ne serait-ce que le quart de l'intensité de notre relation. Ils supposeront que notre lien possède quelque chose d'indestructible, mais cela n'ira pas plus loin. Parce que nous échangeons plus que du respect, plus que du dévouement, plus que de la confiance. Plus que de l'affection et plus que de l'amour. Nous sommes deux êtres liés en une même entité. Nous nous complétons, nous sommes indissociables, unis, parfaits. Nous ne pouvons vivre l'un sans l'autre. Il est incroyable de penser qu'une cohésion puisse être aussi profonde. C'est pourtant ce que je ressens. Alors, je le répète une nouvelle fois, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui n'en sera jamais capable.

Tout ce que je continue de penser à travers notre envol n'arrive pas à disparaître. Nos rêves sont ancrés dans mon âme, d'une telle façon que je ne peux concevoir en aucun cas l'idée de réduire nos efforts à néant. Ma culpabilité ne s'est pas éteinte non plus. Elle ne s'estompera jamais. Bien que tu choisisses de porter une partie de ma douleur, cela n'effacera pas les remords qui lacèrent mon coeur. Il est inutile d'espérer un quelconque apaisement, car les horreurs que nous avons commises hanteront nos mémoires éternellement. Nous avons impunément ôté la vie de milliers de personnes, nous en paierons les conséquences. Je commence à croire que nous nous repentirons toute notre vie, que nos erreurs guideront nos pas jusqu'à la mort. Ce mât fendu auquel nous nous raccrochons désespérément ne nous sauvera pas longtemps. Bientôt, il nous laissera tomber au plus profond des abysses d'une mer déchaînée. Nous disparaîtrons à tout jamais. Ce que j'ai fait était immonde, infâme, turpide, ignoble, abject. Je n'ai pas d'avenir, et je ne le contesterai pas.

Je te sens trembler à côté de moi. As-tu froid ? se demanderait n'importe quelle autre personne de ton entourage. Puis, voyant ta mine exténuée, elle te conseillerait de prendre un peu de repos et de dormir. Tu refuserais. Ou, plus vraisemblablement, tu la remercierais et tu partirais ruminer tes sombres pensées dans ton coin, seule. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas seule et tu n'es pas avec quelqu'un plus ou moins éloigné de ton entourage. Tu es à mes côtés et tu trembles. Tu trembles parce que l'affliction régit chacun de tes gestes. Tu trembles parce que, dans ton coeur, il y a cette immense tristesse dont tu n'arrives pas à te défaire. Elle creuse sa marque en toi plus profondément à chaque seconde. Je ne sais pas comment adoucir tes tourments, ni comment cicatriser ta plaie. Je ne trouve pas de solution. Et ça me fait mal. Ça me déchire. Tu dois m'aider. Tu es la seule capable de faire cela.

« S'il te plaît. »

Ma voix rompt le silence et je cherche à tâtons ta main, que j'emprisonne doucement dans la mienne. Sa froideur ne m'étonne pas. Elle reflète ton apathie inhabituelle. Il est dit qu'une souffrance s'accompagne souvent de perturbations corporelles. Ce n'est que trop vrai. Tu es parfois brûlante, et parfois glaciale. Je n'ai pas oublié tes récentes crises de fièvre. Tu n'es pas malade au sens propre du terme. Tu es simplement malade de douleur. Cependant, à mon contact, tu cesses de trembler.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demandes-tu sans grande conviction. Tu essaies de retirer ta main, mais je ne cède pas. Nous sommes tous les deux assis sur mon lit, dans mon appartement. Nous passons la plupart de notre temps libre ici, désormais. Ce n'est pas une chose qui doit être très plaisante pour toi. Ni pour moi, d'ailleurs, car ce temps libre-là, n'est synonyme que de prostration pour toi. Je pousse un soupir.

« Lieutenant, dis-je avec fermeté, vous ne trompez personne. »

Tu murmures quelque chose d'incompréhensible et replonges dans ton mutisme. Mes mots ne t'ont apparemment pas atteinte. Nouvel échec de ma part. J'ai adopté un ton autoritaire, je t'ai vouvoyée, je t'ai nommée par ton grade, mais rien n'y fait. Plusieurs de mes tentatives par la douceur ont échoué. En vérité, toutes mes tentatives ont été vaines. J'ai essayé de te raisonner par la rudesse, et tu t'es contentée de me donner quelques plates excuses. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, tu le sais bien. Je n'aime pas t'ordonner de telles choses. Parce que ces obligations te font du mal et je ne veux pas te blesser. Tu connais pertinemment ton incapacité à obéir à ces devoirs, du moins pour le moment, et c'est pourquoi tu cherches à éviter nos conversations. Elles ne me réjouissent pas non plus. Je viens de t'en exposer la raison. Ta souffrance est mienne, ne l'oublie pas ; nous continuons de ressentir les mêmes choses en dépit de tout.

Le silence persiste. Je tends mon bras et dépose ma main contre ton visage. Je descends de quelques millimètres, effleurant les mèches de tes longs cheveux. Cette fois, tu frissonnes. Vient ensuite ta chemise que je reconnais grâce à son col. Je tâte délicatement et poursuis mon avancée. Les manches sont courtes. Je touche à présent ta peau soyeuse. Le duvet de ton bras se hérisse sous l'effet de sa basse température. Ou peut-être est-ce le contact de ma propre peau qui provoque cela. Tu ne dis rien, et te laisses faire. Si cela peut être habituellement un signe de consentement, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Tu es juste plongée dans ta rêverie, auprès de tes démons. Sont-ils plus attractifs que ma compagnie ?

« Hawkeye. Je ne supporte plus cette situation... S'il vous plaît, dites-moi quelque chose. Sortez de votre torpeur une bonne fois pour toutes. Cessez d'être aussi malheureuse. »

Énième tentative. Quelques secondes s'écoulent. Tu saisis ma main et la presses sans dureté, comme pour me rappeler ta présence. Tu fais souvent ce geste lorsque tu veux me répondre. C'est une façon de dire que tu es toujours là, que tu ne m'abandonnes pas. Je ne déteste pas cette accoutumance. A vrai dire, je l'apprécie particulièrement, même si elle n'est pas indispensable ; car tu restes constamment à mes côtés, et je ne peux l'omettre. Ce serait impossible. J'entrelace mes doigts dans les tiens.

« Je suis désolée, colonel... »

Encore ces excuses. Je n'en veux pas. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de les prononcer, et pourtant, tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien à te reprocher. Seule ta façon de souffrir sans discontinuer, de manière irrationnelle, me déplaît. J'essaie de te faire passer ce message depuis des jours. J'ai du mal à croire que toi, si forte en temps normal, sois à présent dans un tel état d'abattement. Cette attitude ne te ressemble pas... Tu étais si droite, conservant toujours ton étonnant et implacable stoïcisme. Tu m'impressionnais. Et cela me dérangeait, parfois, car je ne pouvais commettre aucun écart. C'était la meilleure solution pour nous deux. Nous pouvions avancer sans nous soucier du reste, et je comptais incessamment sur toi et ton inaltérabilité. Tu avais une fois craqué, et je t'avais morigénée avec violence. Cette perte de contrôle était une preuve indéniable de ton attachement, il n'y a pas de doute. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Or, le problème ne s'est pas éclipsé. Maintenant, mes discours n'ont plus aucun impact sur toi. Ton chagrin est-il devenu si grand qu'il est à présent impossible de te faire entendre raison ? J'adopte une voix plus douce et tente de te parler calmement.

« Écoutez, lieutenant, je voudrais bien vous dire que je ne suis pas aveugle, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Par contre, je ne suis ni sourd, ni stupide. Je vois très bien que ça ne va pas du tout. Et j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de vous tracasser. Tout ça ne vous mènera à rien, et personne n'a dit que nous devions arrêter de combattre à cause de ma cécité. »

Je t'imagine serrer les dents et baisser la tête. En vérité, j'avais tort. Mes mots t'atteignent en plein coeur. Seulement, tu ne parviens pas à accepter cette réalité. Je suis là pour t'y aider. Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même. Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi cesser de lutter maintenant ? Pourquoi te résigner ainsi ? Nous avons traversé des choses tellement pires que cela avant, connu des aléas si différemment épouvantables. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'un de nous est grièvement blessé. Tu as toi-même subi de nombreuses meurtrissures. J'ai dû brûler ton dos avec le propre pouvoir que ton père m'a transmis. Crois-tu que cela était distrayant de t'administrer une telle souffrance ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai fait cela de mon plein gré, avec satisfaction ? Pas le moins du monde. J'étais contre, tu sais. Mais je respectais ton désir. Je comprenais ta soif de liberté. Alors je t'ai obéi. Nous avons eu notre lot de pertes, de chagrins, de privations. Nous avons été séparés aux quatre coins du pays. Nous avons été confrontés à des dilemmes atroces. J'ai failli te perdre à plusieurs reprises. Et pourtant, nous avons surmonté toutes ces vicissitudes. Donc qu'y a-t-il de si différent, cette fois, que tu ne peux ignorer ? Parle-moi. Exprime-toi. Déverse toute ta peine et ton mal-être, épanche-toi. Libère ta contrition. Laisse couler tes regrets. Je t'y autorise. Je ne te jugerai pas. Je veux juste te comprendre. Je veux que tu dénoues les attaches qui te retiennent prisonnière. Tout ira mieux, je te le promets.

« Je t'en supplie... »

Tu essaies une nouvelle fois de te déprendre de ma main. J'attrape ton poignet. D'une faible voix, tu dis qu'il serait peut-être mieux de nous séparer quelques instants. Je refuse. Tu n'as pas envie d'être seule, je le sais. Tu ne dois pas t'isoler afin de languir indéfiniment dans ta solitude. Tu n'as pas à faire cela. J'abandonne ton poignet et lève la main pour caresser ta joue. Une larme a tracé un sillon humide, comme je m'y attendais. Je l'essuie délicatement. Tu sursautes. C'est impressionnant, n'est-pas ? Je connais parfaitement toutes tes réactions. J'ai beau être privé de ma vue, je sais exactement où trouver chaque partie de ton corps et je connais ton comportement par coeur.

Alors tu t'affranchis, enfin. Tu détruis le barrage qui retient toute ta souffrance et tu te vides complètement de tes émotions négatives. Tu as changé de personnalité. Tu te mets à parler encore et encore, tu chuchotes, t'acclames, implores, calomnies, protestes, avoues et déclares. Puis ta voix s'évanouit progressivement. Tu viens de narrer tout ce qui te torturait depuis tant de jours et de semaines. Les mots se sont échappés successivement, sans ordre ni forme, ils se sont répandus tels l'eau d'une écluse trop longtemps retenue. Tu as enfin réussi à t'exprimer. Je t'ai écouté très attentivement. Toutes tes paroles se sont frayées un chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles tendues. L'absence de ma vue a provoqué l'acuité de mes autres sens. J'entends deux fois mieux qu'avant. Mon goût, mon odorat et mon toucher se sont décuplés. Tes phrases résonnent comme une mélodie en moi, un chant perpétuel dont je ne peux me passer. Ta respiration est saccadée et tu reprends difficilement ton souffle.

Je suis tellement heureux. Je passe ma main derrière ta nuque et m'empare de tes lèvres. Ton absence de réponse marque ta surprise. Je te glisse un remerciement et recommence. Je susurre ton prénom et te remercie encore. J'entends ton coeur battre intensément dans ta poitrine. Je cherche le creux de ton cou, dépose un baiser, fais courir mes doigts sur tes bras dénudés. La texture et la saveur de ta peau me ramènent brusquement dix ans en arrière. Les souvenirs défilent sans interruption devant mes yeux aveugles, ravivant toutes ces sensations oubliées.

La dernière fille dont je sois tombé sous le charme et la dernière raison de faire durer ce moment aussi longtemps que je le pouvais. Le premier baiser que je t'ai accordé et la première fois que je me suis senti relié à quoi que ce soit. Tu étais la seule personne étant parvenue à comprendre ce que je ressentais. Tu ne disais rien et tes yeux tristes reflétaient toute la compassion qui puisse être dans ce monde. Tu étais toujours esseulée et tu n'avais personne sur qui compter, pas d'épaules où t'appuyer. Tu croyais en des principes qui te dépassaient, pour l'unique bien d'autrui. Tu ne pensais pas à toi-même tu faisais incessamment passer les autres avant toi. Tu étais profondément mélancolique et j'étais le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Nous nous sommes reconnus l'un dans l'autre la première fois que nous nous sommes regardés. Nous avons su à ce moment-là qu'il existait réellement ici-bas ce qu'on appelle passion. Loyauté. Espérance. Nous nous aimions plus que tout et nous ne l'avons jamais admis, parce que c'était inutile. Je me souviens de l'onctuosité de ta peau, le goût salé de ta chair que je découvrais centimètre par centimètre, cette façon dont tu te tordais dans mes bras en murmurant mon prénom. Par habitude, tu ne le prononçais jamais en temps normal. La seule fois où je pouvais entendre ces trois lettres dans ta bouche était lorsque nous étions enlacés l'un contre l'autre, oubliant notre détresse commune. Ta fragrance avait quelque chose d'unique. J'aimais te sentir plaquée contre moi, brûlante, plus proche encore, plus proche à chaque seconde. Ton corps tout entier était un paradis dont je ne me lassais jamais. Les courbes graciles de ta silhouette étaient un chemin que je parcourais avidement sans discontinuité. Ta main se complétait parfaitement avec la mienne, ton être était littéralement fait pour me rencontrer, formé pour s'unir au mien ; j'embrassais éperdument chaque parcelle de ta peau blanche, tandis que tu soupirais parfois de satisfaction. Je n'oublierai pas tout ce que tu m'as enseigné. Le poids de l'eau et la façon dont tu m'as dit de regarder toutes les choses que je n'avais jamais apprises. L'acceptation de son contraire et le respect de ce qui nous entoure, parce que nos jugements s'arrêtent trop souvent aux simples apparences. Cette manière dont nous nous étions découverts l'un et l'autre dans notre propre solitude. La ressemblance s'appliquant dans tous les domaines possibles de l'univers et ce devoir de tolérer la différence et d'écouter son prochain. Ce rêve que nous avions de créer une utopie parfaite et dont nous ne nous départissions jamais. La douleur de l'isolement et la souffrance de ne pas trouver sa place en ce monde. Corps et âme. Nous avons tout, tout partagé.

Et je ne sais pas où regarder. Je te sens collée contre moi, et me laisse guider par tes susurrements. Je touche et palpe ta chair, caresse ta peau, te serre un peu plus. Je ne te vois pas. Tout n'est que noirceur et volupté. Tu fermes les yeux pour expérimenter mes perceptions. Nous sommes désormais aveugles tous les deux. Tu m'embrasses et je t'étreins doucement. Tes lèvres scellées aux miennes s'étirent. Nous sourions. Nos mots se brisent et s'effondrent. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Nous nous aimons en silence. Nous continuons simplement de chuchoter le prénom de l'autre. Tes tourments s'évaporent et cessent de t'annihiler. Tu es à présent libre. Nous faisons durer ce moment aussi longtemps que nous le pouvons. Nous le faisons durer une éternité. Nous nous sauvons mutuellement de nos ténèbres insondables. J'atteins alors une certitude indéniable que nous n'avons pas eu le courage de reconnaître. Cette certitude s'imprime profondément dans notre coeur.

Le dernier mot de la dernière phrase que tu ne m'as jamais dite est amour.


End file.
